Le Revers de la médaille
by Macarousse
Summary: Mello sait comment faire du mal à Near. Mais arrivera-t-il à en supporter les conséquences ? Résumé pourri, je vous l'accorde... Yaoi, mauvais langage, violence, Angst.
1. Douleur, Peur, Bonheur

_**Bon, je vous préviens, c'est mon premier essai sur ce fandom... C'est pas glorieux je vous l'accorde. Mais je ne peux que m'améliorer hein x)**_

_**Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Pairing : MelloxNear (ils sont pas trop chous tous les deux ? :3)**_

_**Rating : M (pour lemon)**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. **_

________________________________________________________

Des cris d'enfants, des rires et des chants. Une après midi tout à fait normale à la Wammy's House.

Tous les enfants jouaient à différents jeux, tous, sauf un.

L'un d'entre eux était resté enfermé à l'intérieur. Il était assis d'une façon peu commune : les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, un de ses bras tenaient une jambe, l'autre était occupé à assembler les pièces d'un puzzle blanc.

Il avait des yeux gris, froids, inexpressifs, son regard était concentré sur ce puzzle qu'il faisait presque machinalement. Son visage aux traits fins lui donnait l'air d'un enfant, il semblait chétif, fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Le pyjama blanc qu'il portait s'accordait avec la pâleur de sa peau et lui donnait un air malade. Tel un gamin dans un hôpital à qui on vient de dire qu'il allait subir une opération. Il était étrangement silencieux, toujours concentré sur les pièces de carton.

Il ne frémit même pas lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Un autre garçon était appuyé contre le mur, le détailla d'un œil noir.

Il resta un instant dans cette position, les yeux fixés sur le garçon tout de blanc vêtu. Puis, il secoua ses cheveux d'un blond de blé et s'approcha lentement, ses chaussures laissant de légères marques dans la moquettes qui s'effaçaient au fil de ses pas.

Arrivé à la hauteur du garçon au puzzle, il resta debout et le toisa avec un air de mépris.

« Near. T'en as pas marre de rester là comme un con ? » Lui dit-il

Le dénommé Near ne daigna même pas le regarder, il ne bougea pas et lui répondit calmement :

« Non. Bonjour à toi aussi, Mello. »

Mello le regarda alors avec dégoût. Puis il sourit méchamment.

« Tu sais que tu me les brise.

_Pas la peine d'être vulgaire. »

Le sourire de Mello ne s'effaça pas, au lieu de s'énerver contre Near comme il le faisait toujours, il préféra tourner les talons et aller fermer la porte de la salle, à clé.

Lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la porte, Near eu un moment d'hésitation, mais, imperturbable, il se contenta d'attraper un de ses mèches d'un blanc de neige et de la faire tourner entre son pouce son index.

Mello se rapprocha à nouveau de Near et se mit à sa hauteur, affichant toujours le même sourire dément.

« J'ai trouvé, Near.

_Quoi donc ?

_ Comment te faire peur.

_Vraiment ? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

_Oh oui, et te faire pleurer aussi. »

Near ne répondit pas, continuant de tourner sa mèche entre ses doigts.

Mello croqua dans son chocolat, savourant le goût agréable dans sa bouche avant de passer à l'action.

Il finit sa tablette et jeta le papier un peu plus loin.

Souriant toujours, Mello attrapa les épaules de Near et le balança sur la moquette, telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Near n'afficha aucune surprise, persuadé que Mello allait le frapper, il mit quand même ses bras en bouclier devant son visage. Mais Mello n'avait pas l'intention de le frapper.

Au lieu de ça, il s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Near, de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ses jambes. D'une main, il attrapa les poignets de l'albinos et les maintenus au-dessus de la tête de sa Némésis.

Near lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mello répondit à sa question et scellant leurs lèvres.

Near poussa un léger gémissement de surprise et Mello, satisfait de son effet, essaya de forcer l'entrée de la bouche de l'albinos. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire garda les lèvres fermées. Alors le blond ne se gêna pas et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Near qui, ne s'y attendant pas, ouvrit légèrement la bouche, suffisamment pour que l'organe chaud et mouillé de Mello y pénètre et commence à explorer la bouche de sa Némésis dans un baiser forcé.

Les mains de Mello partirent alors à la découverte du corps blanc de l'albinos. Ses doigts tachés de chocolat s'attardèrent sur le torse de Near, le faisant gémir.

« Mello… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » souffla Near une fois sa bouche libérée de l'emprise du blond

Mello ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'arracher brutalement les vêtements de sa Némésis.

A sa grande joie, les yeux habituellement inexpressifs de Near s'écarquillèrent et il cru y déceler de l'inquiétude. Aussi le blond continua son petit jeu auquel il commençait à prendre plaisir.

Lorsque Near sentit des mains se poser sur son intimité, il étouffa un cri de surprise. Mello ricana et demanda :

« Alors Near ? Tu ressens quoi là tout de suite ?

_Tu… tu me fais peur…

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui… Tu es satisfait maintenant ?

_Non. Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi, morveux. »

Near tremblait, de peur et de froid. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait. Qu'est-ce que Mello allait encore lui faire ? Near ne préférerait pas avoir la réponse.

Malheureusement, il l'eu quand il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Il gémit de douleur en sentant un deuxième rejoindre le premier. Il eu les larmes aux yeux au troisième.

Mello, le sourire aux lèvres, retira alors ses doigts, un grand soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors des lèvres de sa Némésis. Ce soupir se changea en hurlement de douleur lorsque le blond entra en lui.

Near se sentit scié en deux, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, la douleur était d'autant plus forte que Mello faisait des vas et vient de plus en plus forts, le déchirant de l'intérieur. La souffrance atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il sentit un liquide poisseux se déverser en lui.

Mello se rhabilla et contempla son œuvre : Near était à présent roulé en boule, tremblant et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Mello jubila. Il avait gagné, il avait fait souffrir l'albinos, il se sentait bien, glorieux.

Il sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa poche, et croqua dedans, savourant le délicieux goût de la victoire. Puis il partit, laissant Near sur le sol.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il se sentit légèrement coupable, la victoire était une chose tendre et douce, comme le chocolat... Mais la conscience de Mello n'était pas de cet avis…

_______________________________________

_**...**_

_**Y'a quelqu'un ? Vous êtes toujours vivants ?**_

_**J'espère en tout cas '^^**_


	2. MeliMello

**La suite de ma fic un petit peu space sur Mello et Near. **

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre entier. Il s'agit juste d'un espèce de flashback de la rencontre entre Mello et Near. Du point de vue de Mello. J'aime bien faire des trucs de ce genre, alors attendez vous à en retrouver environ un chapitre sur deux.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**(NB : Oui, quand j'ai écrit ça j'avais de la fièvre, normal que je parte loin dans le délire xD)**

**Au passage, merci à Masina, Yukiya-chan et Hikari pour leur review :3**

**________________________________________________________**

_Chocolat. Son univers se résumait à ça, au chocolat. Chocolat noir qui coulait du plafond. Chocolat au lait qui tapissait les murs. Chocolat blanc qui recouvrait le sol._

_Quatre murs, un plafond, un sol. Du chocolat._

_Juste ça._

_Au milieu d'un mur, une porte, au chocolat elle aussi. Une croix rouge. Sur la porte. Une touche de rouge dans une pièce couleur chocolat._

_Blanc. Marron. Noir. Et du rouge._

_Il n'aime que le noir. Le marron est trop fade. Le blanc, trop sucré._

_Le rouge, un goût de mort._

_La porte fermée. A clé. Silence pesant. Un enfant assis au milieu de la pièce. Enfermé dans son monde couleur, odeur, goût, toucher, sensation cent pour cent cacao._

_Un matin, novembre, feuilles d'automne à l'extérieur. Une fenêtre s'ouvre dans la pièce. Attiré par les couleurs chatoyantes des arbres avant la première neige, il regarde à travers la vitre toute neuve. Observant les enfants jouer, il soupire. Rien n'est vraiment aussi beau que la douceur chocolatée._

_Un éclat blanc. Le premier flocon de neige. Non. Ce n'est pas ça._

_Le garçonnet regarde de plus près. Assis sur les marches, une boule blanche tripote des figurines, noires et rouges. Il observe le blanc, pur, clair, de la tête aux pieds. Ses couleurs entre ses doigts de nacre. Son cœur qui battait au rythme des gouttes de chocolat qui tombent du plafond s'accélère. Il jette un œil au blanc qui tapisse le sol. Fade. Trop fade. Et trop sucré. Le blanc dehors. Clair. Pur. Frais._

_Il le veut. Ce blanc. Pour lui. Pour remplacer le fadasse au sol._

_Il ouvre la porte, la lumière du jour pénètre enfin. Il tend la main vers le blanc. _

_Du gris. Il n'avait jamais considéré cette couleur. De grands yeux gris. Sans expression. De grands yeux gris parfaitement dessinés. Un visage aux traits fins._

_Il lui parle. Aucune réponse. Les yeux gris se posent à nouveau sur les figurines. Frustration. Poing qui se serre. Il retourne dans la pièce chocolatée. Surprise._

_La blanc fadasse a disparu, absorbé par un mélange de marron et noir. Un vrai meli-Mello de cacao._


	3. Calme avant la tempête ?

**Bonjour tout l'monde ! *sileeeence...***

**Me revoilà sur cette fiction, ça fait un bout de temps je sais *se cache en signe de honte*. Mais je me concentre plus sur celle avec Matt, qui sera certainement plus longue que celle-ci. **

**C'est vrai que les chapitres ici sont un peu courts, mais vu que la fiction en elle-même est courte, j'essaye de la morceller un minimum pour ne pas tout dévoiler d'un coup, ce serait dommage.**

**Sinon, bonne année à tous ! Et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Mello fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers des volets. Il plissa les yeux et grogna. Il avait mal dormit cette nuit là. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il avait rêvé de cette fois là, la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé, ce regard inexpressif si agaçant, si envoûtant.

Mello frissonna, il détestait quand l'albinos s'immisçait dans ses rêves. Déjà qu'il le supportait toute la journée…

Il s'extirpa de ses couvertures avec des grognements d'insatisfaction et jeta un œil à son réveil, il indiquait sept heures moins le quart. Lui qui aimait se lever à sept heures et demie… Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Une fois son pyjama sur le sol carrelé, il entra dans la douche, souriant de contentement alors que le jet d'eau chaude finissait de le réveiller totalement.

Il commença à se savonner, et une douleur piquante lui transperça le bras. Il jeta un œil à son avant-bras, une griffure encore rouge le parcourait de haut en bas. Il s'en étonna, se demandant d'où elle pouvait venir, et il se souvint. Les événements de la veille. Near.

Mello eut un sourire mauvais avant de se dépêcher de finir de se préparer. Une fois tout beau tout propre, il s'invita dans la chambre de son ami Matt et ne se priva pas pour réveiller le rouquin ronfleur avec peu de douceur. Un oreiller vola et atterri sur le visage d'un Mello un peu trop brutal au goût du jeune accro aux jeux vidéos. Il finit néanmoins par se lever quand le blond menaça de faire son baptême de l'air faire à sa 23e console de poche.

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent ensuite à la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller en classe. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des orphelins de la Wammy's se trouvait dans la pièce ronde aux tables de bois verni. Chacun avait une place précise, Mello et Matt, à la table du milieu, pour bien se faire voir par les autres enfants, et Near, à la table près de la fenêtre, éloigné de tous. Mais ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas de boule blanche à cette table. Matt s'en étonna et en informa son ami chocolativore.

Mello eut un sourire sarcastique et sorti une de ses vacheries habituelles concernant l'albinos. Bien sûr, il savait très bien pourquoi Near n'était pas là. Et il se demandait bien s'il viendrait à l'examen de mathématiques qui était prévu dans la matinée.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'heure fatidique du contrôle. Les orphelins se dirigèrent d'un même pas mou vers leurs salles de classe respectives. Mello et Matt étant, comme toujours, les derniers de la file des élèves. Mello s'installa au dernier rang, à côté de Matt.

Il leva le regard et constata avec surprise que l'albinos était assis à sa place habituelle, au premier rang à gauche. Il semblait normal, tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux d'ivoire d'une main, l'autre tripotant son unique stylo bille bleu. Mello remarqua cependant qu'il était assis bizarrement, enfin, plus bizarrement que d'habitude, légèrement de travers.

Il détacha son regard de l'albinos quand le professeur posa un sujet sur sa table. Les quatre heures suivantes furent entièrement consacrées à la réflexion mathématique. Il devait battre Near, alors les divers problèmes d'algèbre et de géométrie occupaient totalement l'esprit de Mello.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, annonçant la fin de l'épreuve, les stylos se posèrent sur les tables, et les copies plus ou moins remplies furent ramassées.

Mello et Matt se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Assis à leur table, les deux jeunes hommes discutaient de l'examen avec animation. Ou plutôt, Mello récitait comment il avait réussi à trouver la solution à chacun des problèmes, et Matt hochait la tête en approuvant son ami par des borborygmes divers, une main occupée à enfourner les pates dans sa bouche et l'autre à dégommer des petits monstres sur sa PSP.

Mello se tut un instant pour savourer le dessert, crème au chocolat, et remarqua l'absence de son rival. Il se pointait au contrôle, mais pas au repas, étrange, même pour Near.

Le dessert terminé, il se leva et sorti de la salle, laissait à Matt la corvée de débarrassage. Celui-ci le remercia de ce chaleureux geste par un autre, un peu plus vulgaire.

Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de jeu, il jeta un œil dans la grande pièce lumineuse. Vide.

Near devait être dans sa chambre. Mello s'y rendit et actionna la poignée. La porte était verrouillée. D'habitude l'albinos ne prenait pas la peine de s'enfermer, certainement parce qu'il s'en fichait proprement que Mello s'amuse à détruire ses constructions et autres jouets.

Le blond donna trois coups sur le panneau de bois. Pas de réponse. C'était prévisible.

Mello n'insista pas, et s'assit en tailleur devant la porte. Le jeune albinos finirait bien par sortir un jour ou l'autre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Après sa quatrième tablette de chocolat engloutie, le blondinet se rendit compte qu'il était à court de chocolat, il soupira et abandonna son poste devant la chambre de Near.

Il passa le reste de la journée avec Matt, l'esprit cependant occupé par un petit être aux cheveux d'ivoire. Vers dix heures du soir, le surveillant passait dans les chambres, veillant à ce que le couvre-feu soit bien respecté, Mello fut ainsi obligé d'aller se coucher, avec moins d'euphorie que la nuit précédente.


	4. Bleu poussière

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Oui c'est pas bien, j'devrais m'occuper de Geek In The Pink et de Near et le Sport, mais j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine pour faire ce chapitre, ça m'a genre prise d'un coup, et j'me connais, si je laisse passer, ça va durer longtemps 8'D**

**Donc voilà la suite de cette fic, que je reprends officiellement, considérant qu'il ne reste que deux-trois chapitres à Geek in the pink. J'vais aussi réécrire le premier chapitre ici, je le trouve horriblement laid :'D**

**Bref, bonne lecture à qui voudra lire ceci ~**

* * *

Il marchait dans un couloir vide, espacé, avec un carrelage blanc cassé recouvrant le sol et un bleu étrange aux murs. Ce bleu qui recouvrait tous les murs de la Wammy's, à croire qu'ils avaient eu une réduction sur les pots de peinture. Ce bleu pâle et laid, qui n'attirait même pas le regard, ce bleu poussière qui l'indifférait totalement. A présent, il l'entourait, ce bleu, uniquement brisé par l'éclat blanc du carrelage.

Le bruit de ses pas se répercutait en écho dans l'immensité vide de ce couloir qui ne semblait avoir de fin. Cet écho lui rappelait celui des églises, où l'on entend rien à part soi-même, où le moindre bruissement de tissu est amplifié, attirant l'attention des rares visiteurs de l'antre sacrée sur vous, mettant mal à l'aise même le plus impoli des galopins. Mello aimait les églises, mais ne supportait pas ce silence oppressant où le simple froissement de l'aluminium d'une tablette de chocolat était considéré comme le pire des manques de respect.

Un unique néon, étrangement long, éclairait le couloir de sa lumière vive et vacillante. Ca existait des néons aussi longs ? Mello ne le pensait pas. Les fenêtres aussi étaient longues. Tout était trop long. Ou alors il faisait du sur place ? Oui, c'est ça, il n'avançait pas. Il marchait, mais comme sur un tapis roulant, restant à la même position depuis le début. Quand cette idée traversa son esprit, le décor changea, le blanc au sol se salit, comme si des enfants avaient couru sur ce carrelage avec leurs baskets pleines de boue. Le bleu sur les murs s'effritait, la peinture s'écaillait, tâchée d'humidité et de traces de doigts plus ou moins grandes.

Une odeur âcre chatouilla ses narines. L'odeur âcre des relents gastriques. Comme si les enfants qui avaient taché les murs avaient vomi les dizaines de sucreries qu'ils avaient avalées. Comme si personne n'avait pris la peine de nettoyer les flaques puantes et incrustées. Mello fronça le nez, gêné par l'odeur, indisposé par la nausée qui montait doucement en lui. Une douleur lancinante lui traversait l'épaule et finit par le tirer de sa somnolence.

Il se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse et l'épaule courbaturée, et fut presque étonné de se retrouver dans un couloir aux murs bleu poussière. Il secoua la tête, et regarda autour de lui. Des emballages de chocolat trahissaient son attente. Il avait dû s'assoupir là, assis contre le mur, à regarder par la fenêtre le ciel gris et lourd du mois de mars. Le vague souvenir de son rêve s'effaça, quand il entendit un bruit de l'autre côté du mur. Un haut-le-cœur, un glapissement, un bruit désagréable qui lui filait la nausée. Il grimaça, il connaissait ce bruit là. Il le produisait lui-même, quand il venait à peine d'arriver à la Wammy's House et qu'il se tapait de mémorables crises de foie en avalant tout le chocolat qui se trouvait à sa portée, de peur qu'on lui interdise d'en manger quand l'envie lui prenait, où qu'on le lui confisque par pur plaisir de lui faire du mal.

Mello se leva, faisant craquer ses os, il tituba un peu, engourdi d'être resté aussi longtemps dans cette position. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il constata qu'il attendait là depuis plus de trois heures. Et cet abruti n'était toujours pas sorti. Il n'y avait pas de cours, le dimanche, au pensionnat, et Near n'avait donc pas montré le bout de son nez de toute la journée. Mello avait donc sagement attendu devant la porte verrouillée que son rival sorte, chassé par l'appel de son estomac vide. Mais, apparemment, il n'était pas si vide que ça, l'estomac de l'albinos.

Donnant un énième coup contre le panneau de bois, Mello se mit à brailler à Near de lui ouvrir. Aucune réponse. C'était à prévoir. Pestant entre ses dents, le blond fila un coup de pied dans la porte. Un nouveau hoquet, puis l'horrible bruit d'éclaboussures. Il s'accroupi et observa la serrure. Un sourire narquois naquit au coin de ses lèvres. C'était le même type que la sienne, avec simplement un loquet à tourner de l'autre côté, et une vis face à lui, qui semblait lui sourire. Il sortit un stylo en métal de sa poche et enfonça la mine dans la fente large, il appuya sur la gauche, rien. Il changea de sens, rencontra moins de résistance, il tourna complètement la vis, jusqu'à entendre le déclic caractéristique de la porte qu'on déverrouille.

Avec un sourire victorieux, il ouvrit grand la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres, avec ces murs bleus et cette moquette blanche qui lui chatouillait les pieds. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration inexistante de la chambre de Near, mais remarqua tout de même un certain désordre, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à éparpiller les jouets de l'albinos, et à marcher dessus sans ménagement. Et il ne se souvenait pas s'être attaqué aux possessions de son rival dernièrement. Le bruit d'une respiration saccadée, provenant manifestement de la salle de bains, le coupa dans ses pensées.

Mello passa la tête par la porte entre-ouverte, essayant de rester un minimum discret, même si ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La scène qui se déroulait face à lui était pour le moins inhabituelle et… Dérangeante. Le nœud dans son estomac ne s'en resserra que davantage.

L'albinos, écroulé au sol, se cramponnait au siège de toilettes, l'air hagard. Son corps frêle, misérablement tordu par sa position inconfortable, paraissait même rachitique. Corps anguleux d'enfant, avec les os saillants à travers le tissu blanc de son espèce de pyjama informe, les pieds rougis dépassants à peine du pantalon trop grand. Les jointures de ses mains qui s'agrippaient au plastique de la lunette, de part et d'autres de son menton, étaient blanches. Il tremblait, si fort que Mello pouvait le voir. Il émit un nouveau hoquet, et ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à déverser à nouveau le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette. Mais rien ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres ouvertes. Mello vit alors l'albinos enfourner un doigt tremblant dans sa gorge, tentant une bonne fois pour toutes de cracher ses tripes.

Le blond déglutit, le nœud dans son estomac ne partait pas, et l'odeur âcre qui se diffusait dans la salle d'eau ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Tout être humain normalement constitué aurait prit en pitié le petit être au nez coulant et aux cheveux en désordre. Mais pas lui. Il ne trouvait pas ça touchant, ça n'éveillait chez lui aucun désir de venir entourer Near de ses bras et de le serrer contre lui en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Non. Il trouvait ça pitoyable, laid, misérable. Cette peinture grossière de son rival n'était que laideur et pourriture. Il voulait simplement enfoncer la tête de ce pleurnichard dans la cuvette qu'il serrait telle une bouée. Il voulait le gifler, qu'il redevienne ce taré qui le fixait avec cette lueur de défi à peine dissimulée, qu'il ne soit pas cette chose chétive qu'il avait devant lui. Ce n'était pas Near ça, ça, c'était une créature laide et cireuse, une créature qui avait les traits de son ennemi de toujours, une créature qui l'énervait encore plus que Near.

« Mello. Ce n'est pas poli d'entrer chez les gens sans frapper.

_ J'ai frappé, crétin.

_ Et je ne t'ai pas ouvert.

_ Je suis quand même rentré.

_ C'est ce que je te reproche. »

Near n'avait même pas daigné se tourner vers lui pour lui faire face, préférant fixer le mur carrelé comme s'il était bien plus intéressant que le blond hystérique. Ce genre d'attitude ne plaisait pas des masses à Mello, limite agacé par ce comportement. Mello s'avança vers lui, déclenchant un mouvement de recul, léger, presque esquissé, mais bien là, chez Near.

« T'as peur de moi, Blanche Neige ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Near continuait de fixer le mur, immobile, agrippé. Mello s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il considéra un instant le carrelage, blanc, jonché de flacons et autres produits de toilette, comme si Near avait envoyé balader tout ce qu'il y avait sur son lavabo et sur les étagères. Mello remarqua les flaques d'eau et les taches transparentes sur les vêtements de Near. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu celui-là ?

« Hey. C'est quoi c'foutoir ? T'es craspouille maintenant ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Le blond grinça des dents et attrapa Near par les cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière. L'albinos émit un gémissement de douleur, étouffé par ses lèvres closes. Ses traits se crispèrent un instant, mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager de la poigne ferme de Mello. Celui-ci lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Near ? Tu trembles ? T'as la frousse ? Je te fais peur, Near ? Ou bien ma présence te rebute-t-elle ? Tes cheveux sont gras, tu prends plus de douches ? Si tu veux, je peux t'aider… »

Disant ses mots, une de ses mains s'égara sur la hanche anguleuse de son rival, déclenchant de violents tremblements. L'éclat gris des yeux de Near avait disparu derrière ses paupières closes. Son visage poupon était déformé par les traits grossiers que formaient son nez froncé et sa bouche tordue. Il était laid, quand il avait peur, le blanc. Mello trouvait ça à la fois fascinant et répugnant.

« Tu pues le vomi, Near. Tu te lances dans la boulimie maintenant ? T'es d'jà pas bien gros, tu sais. T'es qu'une poupée de porcelaine, une poupée qu'on peut briser si facilement. Tu crois qu'une fois parti de la Wammy's tu m'oublieras, hein Near ? Réponds-moi. »

Il secoua la main qui agrippait toujours les cheveux de l'albinos, attendant une réponse, malmenant le frêle jeune homme qu'il tenait. Near déglutit, toujours gêné par cette main qui tirait sur son cuir chevelu. Après un moment d'hésitation, il finit par faire non de la tête.

« Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, Near. Tu crois pouvoir m'oublier, oui, ou non ? Dis le haut et fort. Je suis un peu nul en langage des signes.

_ … Non.

_ Bien. J'vais m'en aller Near. Mais nettoies ton bordel, veux-tu, ça serait dommage que les surveillants s'inquiètent pour toi, alors que moi, je suis là pour m'occuper de ta petite personne, hein ? Et lave-toi les dents. »

Sur ces mots, il poussa Near au sol, celui-ci s'y écrasa dans un bruit mat, sa paume tendue pour amortir sa chute claquant contre le carrelage humide. Mello avait envie de cracher de dégoût, mais il se retourna, et prit congé, laissant l'albinos au sol. Là, il regrettait de moins en moins ce qu'il avait fait deux jours plus tôt.


End file.
